Okay
by Mimiko
Summary: It's about time I wrote something Jyou/Mimi oriented...Jyou and Mimi comfort each other while watching the sunset. Alternate Title? Cliches. Hell yes.


Jyou sat miserably, a foot or so away from the water's edge. He threw out stones every few minutes, counting their skips across the water's surface before succumbing to gravity and sinking into the water's depths. He had always felt alone in the world, even when surrounded by hundreds of people. The only time he felt even slightly fulfilled was with her. 

No, this was too cliche for his tastes, however true it may have been. The only time he ever felt he had a purpose was when she was by his side, cheering him on with her smile. 

Well, that's even more cliche, is it not? 

Another stone flew out from his hands to greet the water. He leaned back onto his elbows, having run out of stones, and watched the sun as it set over the lake. A beautiful site to behold, for sure, but not to Jyou. He was lost, in a strange world, with strange kids, and strange monsters, a constant threat to his life, and to the rest of the world. If he didn't help his companions, he would be responsible for the end of the worlds. 

He wondered what it would be like if he killed himself anyway. What did he owe the world? He cursed the day he was born, he less than appreciated his life, and, in his honest opinion, there was nothing to live for. Oh, there were the dreams of being accepted, and becoming famous. Even those carefully laid out daydreams of he and his lover, but he knew better than to consider the possibility of them ever coming true. Life sucked like that for him. 

"Jyou? Jyou, whacha thinking about?" 

He turned his head to see a bundle of pink sit next to him. She was Mimi Tachikawa, ten years old, bright and cheerful, adorable beyond reasoning, and the girl he felt himself attracted to. 

He habitually pushed his glasses up, an almost snooty action, but she knew better. She knew it was just his nervous ways. 

"I don't really think about anything," he lied, "just counting how many times I can skip the stones, you know?" 

Before he had even finished his sentence, he found the young girl's face closing in on his own. A faint blush spread across his face, making a cherry rainbow from cheek to cheek, as Mimi's nose touched his. She observed his face for a minute, before retreating, and her face gave a pout. 

_Oh that is just too cute..._

"You're lying Jyou. Please tell me the truth?" she begged, puppy dog eyes on medium, but it was enough to make him feel guilty and start speaking. 

"I just think about what would happen if I didn't save the world. Or...if I was never born. What would happen then? Would I even be needed anyway? Should I even be here? Do I have a purpose? You know...regular things a 12 year old boy has no business thinking." he muttered. 

"You're not the only one who thinks those things Jyou." she replied, sounding more serious than he'd ever heard her sound. 

"I'm not? What, don't tell me you wish you were never born." 

"Maybe I do," she said, "Maybe I wonder if I should even be out here fighting, when everyone seems to think of me as nothing but a spoiled little princess. I never thought I'd be doing something this important, and now that I am, I still doubt that I'm the right person for the job." 

"Mimi!" he gasped out, but she cut him off. 

"Oh, it's true Jyou. Even you think I'm nothing but a whiny brat." 

"Mimi, I never thought that." 

"Not even now?" 

"Especially not now. You're strong Mimi. Do you know how many people would have crumbled over this? You've stood up to things that no one should see, and you came out none the worse. There have been countless times that, without you, we wouldn't have survived. You may complain a lot, but when push comes to shove, you're out there fighting just as hard as the rest of us do." 

She smiled at him, and then said, "I could say the same thing about you." 

He blushed again, and turned back to the lake to try and hide it. 

So the two sat in silence, as they both watched the horizon, and before long, he felt the weight of her head rest on his shoulder. He looked down to find her sleeping, her cowgirl hat slipping over her eyes. With a smile, he pushed it up, and sleep claimed him too. 

After they had been gone for a long time, Taichi was sent out to search for them. Even he had to admit the sight he was greeted with was cute, but he didn't need to do it outloud. 

He turned to the two who had came with him and told them to keep watch over them. A stern glare was sent Gomamon's way, silencing any teasing that was about to come out, and Taichi walked off. 

They'd be okay. 


End file.
